El recordar ya no duele
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: ams... bueno es mi primer fanfic que coloco y bueno tb de YYH así que no sean muy malos conmigo, es un KuramaxHiei, Onegai ¡¡leanlo! One-shot!


Bueno yo aquí con mi amigo Kitsune estamos con otro fanfic...

_¡TE ODIO KURAMA! _

_¡ME DAS ASCO! _

_¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS!_

Ya habían pasado dos años desde esas palabras... y como seguía doliendo...

Hiei estaba sentado en el techo de alguna casa observando el cielo oscuro y estrellado que arropaba todas los hogares, recordando como fue que su vida cambió tan repentinamente. Todo comenzó hace dos años atrás...

Dos años antes 

' por qué? Siempre me pregunté eso, por qué todo tenía que suceder así. Tú, Kurama, actuabas extraño, cada ves que me querías decir algo, que parecía importante, aparecía el detective y el deforme... ¿por qué, Kurama, por qué todo fue así?...'

Kurama y Hiei se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque

Hiei, yo quería decirte algo importante...

Que te pasa, Kitsune, estás actuando raro...

Es que yo... quería decirte... que tu...

¡¡Hiei, Kurama! – llegó corriendo Yusuke junto con Kuwabara –

Mejor lo dejamos para después – comentó el pelirrojo con la mirada baja –

Hn – Hiei se fue del lugar, molesto, muy molesto – deberías demorarte menos en decir las cosas, kitsune – le dijo antes de irse –

Lo lamento...- cuando ya el yukai de fuego se encontraba lejos y Urameshi y Kazuma ya estaban cerca –

Estas bien, Kurama?

Si... – dándole una de sus sonrisas fingidas

'Sé que no debí molestarme con Kurama, pero por qué se demora tanto en decir algo, según él es importante, pero igual, es muy lento para decir las cosas...'

ya habían pasado los días y ahora estaban los dos, en el cuarto de Youko, todo estaba a oscuras y silencioso...

Hiei, yo quería decirte que yo...

que tu? – el yukai ya se estaba impacientando –

que yo... te amo Hiei – Kurama tenía la mirada baja, ya no se atrevía a mirar al mitad Koorime –

"que él me ama?... no, no puede ser, me esta jugando una broma, pero ¿y si es verdad?... aterriza Hiei, el es un Youko, no se puede enamorar" – hiei estaba en silencio, con una cara de asombro - ¡¡QUE ME AMAS? ¡¡QUE TONTERÍAS ESTAS DICIENDO, KURAMA!

Hiei, yo...

¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MÁS! ¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES...! ¡¡ TE ODIO KURAMA! ¡¡ME DAS ASCO! – y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kurama, con el corazón destrozado, y con lagrimas de dolor recorriéndole las mejillas, pero por más que quiso irse y alejarse de aquel, no pudo y cuando volvió, se posó en la rama de un árbol que le daba una vista amplia del cuarto del youko –

Hijo... estás bien? – dijo Shiori al encontrarse a su hijo echado en la cama llorando a mares – te sientes bien? Te duele algo?

Me duele... el corazón mamá – dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su madre y lloraba mas fuerte - ... no volverá, madre, se fue para siempre...

Oh! Mi hijo...- dijo colocandose a llorar junto a su hijo, por su estado... –

'no me pregunten por qué le dije esas cosas, nunca tuve cariño y nunca lo necesité, pero al conocer a Kurama... fue tan distinto, empecé a sentir esa cosa que los ningen llaman "amor" y me dio miedo, miedo a no ser amado y terminar con el corazón partido en pedacitos... así como se lo dejé a Kurama, siempre dije que era valiente, que tenía fuerza, pero resulté ser peor que un cobarde, huí porque me dio miedo, miedo a sentir esa cosa llamada amor, soy un cobarde y ahora me arrepiento, y no saben cuanto...'

Shiori dejó a su hijo recostado en la cama, cuando este se quedó dormido entre sus brazos llorando, sentía tanta pena por él, como fue alguien capas de hacerlo llorar de tal manera?.

Hiei observaba desde la rama "perdí mi única posibilidad de ser amado...¿y si entro y le digo que yo también lo amo, le explico que fueron mentiras lo que le dije, que le dije eso porque tenía miedo?... seguramente después de eso no me quiera ver, inclusive tal vez me odie... y lo comprendo, yo lo odiaría si me hiciera lo mismo, Hiei que baka fuiste, peor que un estúpido Ningen!..." algunas perlas cayeron, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo Hiei se fue...

hijo estas bien? Si quieres hoy no vas a clases – le dijo su madre en la mañana –

no madre, es mejor que despeje mi mente... – salió de la casa rumbo a su escuela con paso lento, se levantó temprano así que no había problema.

Ya estaban a mitad del día y Kurama había tomado mucha atención a clases para sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido horas antes, pero todo era muy reciente y no podía, aunque intentara mil veces, siempre venía a su cabeza, cada recuerdo, cada momento que estuvo junto al yokai de fuego, y como lo hacía sufrir

"_¡¡TE ODIO KURAMA!"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas que pensó que ya no quedaban

¿estás bien, Suuichi? – le preguntó una compañera

si, disculpa... – se levantó y fue en dirección al baño, hiei observaba todo y ¿si se arrepentía, por qué no iba y hablaba con él?... sí aún tenía miedo. Cuando Kurama llegó a la sala ya estaba por terminar el receso –

¿qué te parece si me acompañas a un concierto, Minamino? – preguntó la misma compañera –

...ô.o?

sí? Así despejas tu mente de la chica que te ha hecho sufrir, por que uno solo se encuentra así cuando el ser amado te ha hecho daño – dijo con la miraba baja y una mirada llena de tristeza –

al parecer tu lo has sufrido?

Compartimos la misma pena, no? – dijo con una sonrisa – y que dices me acompañas?

Claro que sí, para despejar mi mente... ¿verdad?

Así se habla, Minamino!

' sé que esa noche yo debí haberlo seguido acompañado, pero no fui, y que estúpida decisión, esa noche todo cambió.

Cuando estaba descansando en la rama de un árbol, ya bien entrada la noche tuve un mal presentimiento, y uno con relación a Kurama, fui a su casa a ver si se encontraba, pero no, en su pieza no estaba y su madre me dijo que no había llegado

¡¡Maldición! Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección donde se estaba llevando a cabo el concierto, por su puesto la dirección me la dijo un ningen al cual le pregunté, mas bien le obligue a decir amenazándolo con mi katana.

Cuando llegué, no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, ahí estaba Kurama, a punto de desfallecer, dando su último ataque a un yukai que murió tras eso, la baka onna ningen se encontraba por ahí gritando como loca, quedaba uno más pero Kurama ya no podía, me acerqué rápido y destroce al yukai que amenaza la vida de mi Kurama...'

hiei... – dijo antes de caer –

¡Kurama! – gritó y se acercó a él – Kurama, perdóname...

claro... Hiei... – Kurama a penas podía hablar, cuando acordó, hiei vio cuanta sangre perdía su apreciado youko y cuanta ya había perdido – prométeme algo

lo que quieras – dijo con su vista nublada, sabía lo que estaba pasando –

cuida de mi madre...

¡no digas tonteras, tu estarás bien! – dijo negando a su próxima partida –

por favor... Hiei – el yukai de fuego asintió y abrazo a su youko –

te amo Kurama, por favor perdóname por las cosas que te dije, tenía miedo, te amo – el youko sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas sinceras –

y yo a ti, mi querido Hiei – el Koorime sintió como la mano de Kurama se desplomaba, de su espalda al suelo, el yukai de fuego lloró con mas ganas, había muerto, la única persona que lo había amado había muerto, la rosa que mantenía en su mano derecha, de Kurama, estaba marchita, muerta, Hiei levantó un poco la cabeza de su amado y le besó la mejilla, blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, al moverla varias semillas cayeron de su cabello, secas marchitas, sin vida como su dueño...

En el funeral se encontraban todos los conocidos de Kurama, y Hiei observaba desde la rama de un árbol, reteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

hermano – dijo Yukina – por qué no bajas?

Hn – al llegar abajo Yukina lo abrazó y fue correspondida, Hiei lloraba en los brazos de su hermana – he perdido a la única persona que me amó, Yukina... – su hermana lo abrazó mas fuerte...

El tiempo pasó, la madre de Kurama lo había aceptado en su casa, esta se había casado dos meses después de la muerte de su hijo, unos cuantos meses y ya estaba esperando un hijo, el que sería el hermanastro de Kurama, lo trataba muy bien, tenía una familia como siempre quiso, pero le hacía falta algo... o alguien...

_Presente_

Hiei por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros – le dijo Shiori desde la ventana de la azotea –

Hn – dio por respuesta y bajó, el hermanito de Kurama era igual a él sus ojos verde y pelo rojo, el chibi estaba aprendiendo a hablar –

Ito! – gritó al ver a Hiei, después de cenar el yukai de fuego se llevó una sorpresa, pues cuando lo fue a ver a su cuarto, este estaba despierto, el chibi estiró las manos y hiei, quien sabía que significaba eso, lo tomó entre sus manos

Eres igual a Kurama pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –

Iei Gaganshi – dijo sorprendiendo a hiei –

He? Ô.o

U eresh Hiei Jaganshi, ukai de juego y oolime

Ô.o tu eres...

Ya encarnashion de ouko Kulama, teno tollos shus ecueldos y tambem losh de tsuitsi Minamino -

... ô.o

y tambem shus shentimentos... – cuando el chibi se hubiese dormido en sus brazos hiei volvió al techo a mirar el cielo

pero ya no eres la misma persona... pero es mejor darnos una oportunidad... – con estas palabras Hiei permaneció en el techo observando el cielo estrellado, que le daban una nueva oportunidad para amar – el recordarte ya no duele – el yukai se llevó la mano derecha a donde se supone esta el corazón y dio una sonrisa...

**FIN!**


End file.
